Of Hearts and Masks
by Steve Lewis
Summary: To be quite honest, I'm going with the flow here. I have some idea of where I'm going to head with this, but I'm open to suggestions as well, so please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter   
In  
Of Hearts and Masks  
By: Steve Lewis  
  
Please note that all character's appearing in this story, are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling, and are used here purely for the entertainment of readers on this site, and are not in any way intended to be marketed, disseminated, or in any way otherwise used to make a profit. The author however, claims full intellectual propriety of the story, and any descriptions thereto.   
  
Enough with the legalize bull... This is a neat story, I hope you enjoy this first part.  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start in his four-poster, sweating profusely, and utterly confused. His normally untidy black hair was even more so, and his pajama's were soaked through with his own perspiration. Sitting there for a moment, Harry heard the sound of his dorm mates snoring, a sure sign that they were fast asleep. What then, had woken him up?  
Harry remembered a dream, an odd one, but the details were blurred. He was in the Chamber of Secrets again, a place he'd not seen since his second year at Hogwarts. It was there that he'd faced the shadow of his arch-enemy Lord Voldmort, and saved the life of his best friend Ron's sister, Ginny Weasly.   
Suddenly, Harry realized, that was it. Ginny had died! In the dream, he'd not been able to save her, and she died. Harry was now filled with a deep concern for her. He had learned in previous years at Hogwarts not to take dreams for granted. How difficult could it be to go check on her? She was a Gryffindor, like himself, and her dorm was just across the common room.  
Resolved that he would get up to look in on her, he stood up, and reached under his bed. From there he extracted his single inheritance from his dead father, a long, silvery invisibility cloak. This amazing article had granted Harry the power to prowl the halls and grounds of Hogwarts undetected, many times in his five years there. A select few people knew about it, Ron, his other best friend Hermione, and oddly enough, headmaster Dumbledore. It was the aging headmaster who'd given him the cloak in the first place.  
As Harry stepped quietly from his dorm, he found himself shocked at his own daring, for such a small thing. True enough, ever since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, he'd found himself watching over Ginny in a sort of brotherly fashion, concerned in a way that he knew was basically harmless. But then, Ginny had grown up a bit since her first year at Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't deny that she'd become very attractive after outgrowing her preteen awkwardness. He couldn't think like that though! It was his best friend's sister! Just think of all the teasing he would have to endure from Ron, not to mention his arch-rival Draco Malfoy, an unpleasant Slytherin boy in his year. Already Malfoy had made it impossible for the two of them to be together without being subjected to his crude catcalls. Harry had to tell himself that it didn't matter, they were just friends, before he could drive those thoughts out of his mind. A moment later, he had crossed the Common Room, and was standing at the door to the girls dorm.   
He paused for a moment, thinking. He'd never been in the girls dorm, and he didn't have the slightest clue where Ginny slept. Not that it mattered, he was invisible, he could presumably go by every bed, drawing back the curtains to look, but that seemed a bit, well, weird. He had no choice though, he couldn't get Ginny off of his mind, until he was sure that she was safe, and there was only one way to do that.   
He opened the door to the girls dorm, and stepped inside. The dorm was dark, as everyone was asleep, and Harry could just barely make out the outline of the four-posters along the walls in the room. In front of him to his left, he could see a stone staircase. Pausing again, he tried to think of where Ginny might sleep. He'd often heard her tell Hermione that she was going upstairs to bed, so he thought it was a pretty fair bet that he would find her on the upper floor.  
As quietly as he could, Harry walked up the steps and onto the second story. To his surprise, he could see a faint glow of light, issuing from one of the four-poster's here. Walking over to the bed, he peered carefully inside. There, Ginny Weasly slept quietly, her flame-red hair spread out like a fan beneath her. She held a book on her chest, that she had obviously been reading by the light of the candle that she had perched somewhat precariously on the corner of her bed. How crazy can you get? Harry thought to himself, falling asleep with a burning candle on your bed. It was a good thing he came up here!  
Harry put the candle on the shelf next to her bed, and gently pulled the book from Ginny's relaxed hands. He wondered what she was reading, since he'd never known her to be much of a reader. Turning the book over, Harry read, "Who's Who in the Magical World". Looking at the page she had been reading, Harry was surprised to see his own name, and a brief description of how he'd survived Lord Voldmort's attack, when he was just a child. Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw this, it seemed like an odd thing to be reading this late, but then, Harry rarely did any reading at any time outside of a class.  
Harry glanced down at Ginny, and was for a moment, completely transfixed. She seemed so peaceful, so calm, and most importantly, so safe. Harry lifted away his invisibility cloak for a moment, laying on the ground beside him. Slowly, carefully, he reached a hand out to her forehead, brushing a finger gently over her smoothly arched eyebrow. Kneeling there, he watched her for a moment, now totally oblivious to the fact that he was standing, exposed in the girls dorm. Was this just a passing concern? He couldn't get over how beautiful she was, but it was a thought he'd never entertained before now.   
Harry closed his eyes for just a moment, but was startled back into focus by Ginny's soft voice next to him, "Am I dreaming?" she said blearily. Harry was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to wake up!   
For a moment he struggled for an explanation, "Um...I uh...you left your candle burning, I didn't want you to get hurt..." Ginny smiled sweetly, making eye contact for the briefest moment, sending a warm sensation through Harry's body.  
"That's so kind of you...but, how did you know? She was beginning to become more fully awake, and the oddity of the situation was beginning to dawn on her.  
"I, um, came to check on you, I thought I heard a noise from the common room, and, so I came up..." Harry lied. It was dreadfully transparent, but it was the best he could do at the moment.  
Ginny giggled softly, a sound that was almost musical to Harry. "What were you doing in the common room this late?"  
Harry faltered again, he couldn't believe she'd woken up, "I, well, I was studying, I've got a huge test in Transfiguration tomorrow, and I'm way behind," he said.  
Ginny nodded, "I see, well, perhaps you should go, you wouldn't want to get caught up here."  
Harry grinned at her, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, watch." With a flourish, he picked up his invisibility cloak, and placed it around his body. He watched as Ginny's brown eyes went wide.  
"Harry? Harry, Harry are you there?" she asked. She was looking right through him, at the four-poster next to hers.  
"I'm right here," Harry said softly. He'd moved closer to her, next to her ear, so that he could whisper. Ginny jumped back with a start, and started laughing as Harry pulled off the cloak.  
"It's an invisibility cloak, it let's me go anywhere without being seen," he explained.  
Ginny's eye's lit up, as Harry let her examine the cloak. "This is amazing, I'd love to try it sometime!" She let the silk material of the cloak run through her fingers, and finally handed it back to Harry.  
"It can fit more than two people at once, maybe sometime we can go for a walk in it," Harry suggested. Ginny smiled, but her heart skipped a beat. The thought of being that close to Harry Potter, the boy she'd been in love with since she first saw him, was more than she could hope for. He had to be joking, but she decided to take a chance.  
"Um... when could we do that?" She asked, smiling somewhat.  
Harry grinned again, that smile that sent chills up her spine, "Well, I'd say we could go somewhere now, but it is kind of late, and I need to get some sleep."   
Ginny nodded, but said, "Tomorrow then? You could come get me after everyone goes to bed."  
Harry didn't really like the idea of sneaking around the girl's dorm again, but he could tell by Ginny's manner that she was looking forward to it. The expectant look in her eye's made it worth it. "Sure, I'll see you then," said Harry. With a wave, he slipped the cloak back on, and headed for his own dorm.  
Ginny watched him leave with a bemused expression on her face. Harry Potter, had come to see her, in the middle of the night! Could it be? Could he really like her, or was she just letting her imagination run wild? Well, she had a date, (was it a date?) with him tomorrow. At that moment, that's all that mattered. She blew out her candle, and settled into a restful, and pleasantly dream-filled sleep.  
2  
  
If Ginny was confused, it was nothing to the way that Harry felt. What had just happened? He wondered. He knew that the electrical feeling that he'd felt when they made eye contact was more than just friendly. But that was crazy! This was Ginny Weasly, and the thoughts running through his head right now were just not probable. He'd have to sleep on it, that was all he could do.  
  
  
Hey, sorry about the abrupt ending, but this is the end of the chapter, be on the look out for chapter two, where I hope to throw in some other elements (like a plot for instance!!)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Two  
Of Hearts and Masks  
By: Steve Lewis  
  
  
I want to thank all of you who submitted a review of my work, as I really appreciate the feedback. Now, if you liked the first part, I think you're in for a terrific treat here. This is part two, and it's much longer. I actually do something crazy and try to begin a bit of a plot line along with all the fluff, and I'd like to see how many readers out there are sharp enough to see where I'm going just yet, (if you can't tell, don't worry, I'm not too sure myself! :) ). You hopeless romantics out there will love this one, as will I hope, typical Harry Potter buffs, as I tried to incorporate a lot of my HP knowledge in this one.  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning in a kind of euphoric daze. Last night was, well confusing. He didn't know what to think about Ginny anymore. She was, great, but he wasn't quite sure about it. All he did know, was that electricity like that didn't pass between acquaintances. Now, he'd committed himself to seeing her again, a date almost, and he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the best thing to do.  
Harry dressed in his robes quickly, and started down to the great hall, where his friend Ron had already gone. He found him sitting at the table, munching contently on some toast, and staring across the room blankly. Harry sat down next to him, grabbing some toast for himself.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts should be good today," Harry said conversationally. Ron's eyes snapped back into focus as he heard Harry's voice. It was as if he'd only seen him at that moment.  
"Oh, um, yeah, we're studying more on vampires today right?" He said stupidly. Harry just looked at him with a bemused expression on his face.  
"No you nutter, that was yesterday, today we're moving onto Wraiths!" Harry grinned at him, "I know that's not exactly you're favorite class in the world, but we've got Lupin back, you should at least pay attention!"  
Ron suddenly got defensive, "I am paying attention! Harry, you're beginning to sound a lot like Hermione!" With these words his eyes clouded and became dreamy again.  
Harry noticed his expression and laughed, "If Hermione makes you look like that, I'm sure I don't want to be her!   
Ron turned red the instant Harry spoke. "What are you talking about! Hermione and I are like...oil and water! He went silent again, concentrating hard on his toast.  
Harry smirked a little, "Yeah, and you weren't at all jealous of Krum last year. I saw the way you kept looking at them!"  
Ron shot Harry a dark look, and stood up. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class, Lupin's gonna set a Bogart after us or something. Harry smiled again, he couldn't blame Ron for changing the subject, he was being a bit harsh. After all, the way Harry was feeling about Ginny right now, he was sure he wouldn't have appreciated any ribbing from Ron at the moment.  
The two set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts in silence. Harry knew that Ron wasn't mad, he just probably didn't want to provoke any more comments from him. About halfway to the class, they met up with Hermione. When Ron saw her, he flushed a slight pink, and switched sides with Harry so that he could stand next to her. She noticed him move, but didn't make any comment.  
"So, did you two get your homework done, or did you slack...as usual?" Hermione asked in her typical scolding, (but concerned) tone. Harry nodded his assent, holding up the parchment that was due to Professor Lupin. Ron shrugged slightly, muttering something about being half-finished.  
Hermione shook her head and said in an exasperated tone, "Ron, I swear, I don't know how you expect to make it out of this year without doing your homework. Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of your most important classes this term!" She nudged him affectionately, allowing her body to stay close to his as they walked. Ron glanced over at her, somewhat surprised, but Harry could tell from the smile on his face that he didn't mind the fact that they're bodies were almost touching.   
A moment later, they arrived at their classroom. Taking their customary seats at the front of the class, they waited for Professor Lupin, who was sitting at his desk, to begin. Loud whispering and shuffling feet announced the arrival of the rest of the class, and in a moment they were all silent. Professor Lupin never had trouble keeping his class quiet, as they all seemed to enjoy the course.  
"As you all know," Lupin began, "I planned on introducing Wraiths to you today, but as I occasionally like to surprise you, I've decided to change things up a bit today. There was a murmur of excitement through the classroom. Lupin's lessons were always interesting, but his surprises were even better.  
Lupin continued, "Today, in light of recent events in the wizarding world, I would like to begin studying some of the most dangerous, and yet mundane users of the dark arts. They are none other than Voldemort's closest supporters, the Death Eaters." Silence fell over the class as they heard their professor use Voldemort's name. He looked over his students curiously and said, "Remember the lesson learned in your third year with the bogarts. Evil gathers its strength from fear. The bogarts prey on your worst fears, the Dementor's of Azakaban on you happiness, leaving you with nothing but negative energy...and fear. If each of you learns to face the challenges ahead without fear, we will defeat the master of fear himself, and we need not be afraid to speak his name.  
At his words, the whole class erupted into cheers. A few students began a taunting chant, "Voldemort...Voldemort..." Lupin let it continue for a moment before silencing them.   
"It is well and good that you all have decided to face your fear, but again, we need not give passersby in the hallway reason to believe anything odd is occurring," he said with an indulgent smile at his students.  
"Now, onto Death Eaters," Lupin said, his voice retained its usual classroom air, and the lesson began. "Death Eaters were organized by Voldemort in his rise to power, to assist him in carrying out his evil deeds. The Death Eaters themselves were a power-hungry and bloodthirsty lot, doing Voldemort's bidding not because they were controlled, but because they simply enjoyed doing it." Lupin let out a sigh before he continued, "The Death Eaters disappeared, apparently disbanded after the Dark Lord was destroyed, and some found their way back into the grace of the magical community by claiming to have been controlled by curses that I'm sure you've been taught about in previous classes." Harry remembered all to well the curse that had given him that wonderful feeling of euphoria, beckoning him to do the most ridiculous things, until he learned to completely shake the effects of the curse.   
Lupin continued on about Death Eaters for some time, and at the end of the class, he indicated that they would be studying their ways further in the classes to come. The bell rang, and the students left their seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the class together chatting amicably, "I wonder what Malfoy will think of that lesson," Ron said sourly. It was an openly known fact that there was no love lost between Ron and Malfoy.  
"I don't know, maybe it'll give him ideas," Harry laughed, but he wasn't entirely joking. Harry knew from the previous year that Malfoy's father, Lucius, was indeed a Death Eater, specialized in Muggle torture. Harry supposed that it wouldn't take much for Malfoy to turn out just like his father.   
As the students filed out, Ron stopped Hermione in the hallway. Harry didn't notice them stop, and he kept walking. Ron had to talk to Hermione. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he couldn't deny the way he felt. Harry had been right, seeing Hermione with Krum last year had bothered him. Just when he thought he might have a chance to make something more out of their relationship than friendship, Hermione had fallen for some stupid foreign boy. That was in the past though, and Ron could only hope that he'd not lost his chance completely.   
"Um, Hermione, I was just wondering...you know we've got that trip into Hogsmeade coming up, and if you like, do you think we could well, meet at the Three Broomsticks or something?" He waited for her answer, hardly daring to hope. Her reaction was not exactly what he expected.  
"Well don't we always? I mean, Harry you and I go together every year, I don't see why we need to make a special occasion out of it," Hermione answered smiling.  
Ron was more nervous than ever now, but he wasn't about to back down, "Actually, I was kind of thinking that maybe this time we could sort of...leave Harry behind?" He shuffled his feet a bit, looking down to avoid eye contact with her. He was afraid that one look into her eyes, and he would literally melt, as if she'd put a spell on him with a glance.  
Hermione was somewhat taken aback by Ron's question, but instantly she felt a surge of sympathy for him. After all, hadn't it been just last year that Harry had been Hogwarts champion, and Ron, his best friend, had felt like a forgotten relic. Hermione knew that they had made up, but she imagined that it still stung Ron to think about it. She decided to accept his offer. Besides, Ron wasn't always such bad company, even alone. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her own odd thought, she'd never really focused on being with Ron alone, but now that she thought about it, it seemed like it could be kind of nice.  
Ron could hardly believe his luck. She was going to go with him, just him. It was fantastic! He had to fight the urge to pinch himself, to verify that he was actually awake, but instead he just said, "I suppose around 7:30. All of our classes are done by then, and we can hang out with Harry until then.   
Hermione flashed a smile at him and said, "That sounds great, see you then." With that, she whirled around, and headed for her next class. Ron watched her leave, staring at her receding form until she disappeared around the corridor. Breathing a heavy sigh, he walked on to his next class.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in a kind of trance, until lunchtime when Ginny came over at sat across from him. Harry looked up at her and had to catch his breath. He had made immediate eye contact, and the now familiar electrical feeling had hit him again. She smiled, lighting up her whole face, and said, "Hi there, I was wondering if you'd ever get in here!" Harry had taken a long time to get away from Potions, as Snape had again forced him to stay and clean up.  
"Yeah, just some bad luck with Potions. Snape kept me later than I expected," Harry explained. He looked down at his plate and began idly picking at his mince pie.  
"Speaking of time, when should we meet tonight? Ginny asked. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Her question jolted Harry somewhat. He'd been thinking about their meeting all day, and still couldn't decide if it was the right thing to do. His best friend's sister was obviously taken with him, and he was beginning to feel that it was mutual, but what would Ron think? The last time he and Ron had discussed girls at all had been before the Yule Ball the year before. Ginny's name didn't even come up, and she ended up going with Neville out of sympathy. As he thought about it, Harry couldn't help but think of what a kind and thoughtful gesture that had been. He'd never given her enough credit for that...Harry shook his head. He was beginning to think he was delirious, thinking all sorts of random thoughts about this friend of his. He'd talk to Ron, just to find out what he thought, but he couldn't break his date with Ginny in the meantime. If things didn't go to well with Ron, he'd just explain it to Ginny when they met.  
"I suppose midnight would be good. Do you think you could be down in the common room then? It's a bit difficult to not make any noise in the girls dorm,"  
Ginny beamed at him, "That would be great. By the way, where are we going?" she asked.   
Harry gave her another one of his brilliant smiles and said, "That's my surprise, but you'll like it, trust me." He leaned over and gave her a small peck on the check, which had the effect of turning her scarlet, and warming her insides at the same time. Swept with happiness, Ginny grinned widely and watched as Harry turned to go to his next class. Things were looking very good.  
  
That night, Hermione met with Harry and Ron, who were playing a game of wizard chess, verbally commanding their pieces to make moves. Ron was winning by a fair margin, and Harry wasn't showing any signs of catching up. He took the beating quietly though, he knew that Ron enjoyed being able to best him at something. Hermione knelt beside the two of them, and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. Her touch made him shudder with a kind of warm ecstasy, and he made no move to remove her hand. Again, Harry saw the touch take place, but smiling, he said nothing. A romance between these two seemed unlikely, but Harry could only hope for the best for his two friends. Besides, he had other things to worry about.   
Ginny was sitting across the common room, pretending to read, but keeping her eyes riveted on Harry the whole time. She just loved the way he talked, so calmly, with just enough reserve, but the right amount of excitement at the proper time. His smile, and his green eyes that Ginny felt lost in every time she looked at him. They reminded her almost of Professor Trelawney's crystal orbs, and Ginny would have loved to have seen her future there, in his eyes.   
She gave herself an exasperated sigh. Obsessing again Ginny? She thought to herself. Oh well, it was a nice feeling, and she would be with him tonight, so close underneath that invisibility cloak of his. It would be wonderful. She had no idea where they were going, but if it was with Harry, she knew it would be somewhere special.  
  
Hermione and Ron left Harry alone to his thoughts around seven o'clock. They proceeded together through the passageways of the ancient castle, until they reached the main doors. As they stepped outside into the fresh spring air, the sight that greeted them soured their mood in an instant. Standing with his to thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco Malfoy stood with a sarcastic sneer on his face. "Well, well, aren't we just the happy couple?" Malfoy said derisively. "Really Weasly, do you think you can afford to be taking Hermione out anywhere? How will your family eat?" He laughed loudly, and his two thick friends joined him.  
Ron instantly turned scarlet. Malfoy's insults usually had that effect on him. "We're not on a date, dungbrain, we're just going to Hogsmeade together!" He retorted.  
Malfoy looked at them curiously, "Without the famous Harry Potter? Oh, however will you be recognized?" Malfoy cracked with a wide grin.  
Before he could stop himself, Ron replied, "Maybe we don't want to be recognized, okay?" Malfoy just looked at him with a smirk on his face, until he walked past.  
"Oh, and by the way," Malfoy's voice had just become serious, "You should watch yourself Granger, you're a Mudblood, with Voldemort back, it'll be hard to mask that." He smiled wickedly, but only just had time to, as Ron blasted him with a hex from his wand. Instantly, Malfoy contracted, his face turning bright red, a moment later, a burst of hot flame jetted from his mouth. He let out a cry, and ran into the building.   
Hermione started to give Ron a reproachful look as they walked away toward the carriages taking them to Hogsmeade, but when she saw the expression of triumph that had settled upon Ron's handsome features, she forgot about it. He really was good looking, she'd never noticed it before really, but he had quite a nice build for being so tall, and his red hair gave him a wild quality that his deep brown eyes subdued, giving him very well balanced features. Hermione turned her thoughts away, she was his friend, it would stay that way.  
Ron himself was brooding. He had to say something to her. What if he really had lost his chance? There would be no way of finding out until he tried. He had other things on his mind too. Harry had talked to him just before they'd left, and told him that he, Harry was enamored with Ron's own little sister. Ron could hardly believe it, but the thought of it made him grin. He had always known that Ginny was very taken with Harry, but he'd never really let on exactly what the extent of that crush was. He just hoped that Harry was prepared to deal with a girl that practically idolized him.  
He and Hermione reached the Three Broomsticks, and walked inside. There, they ordered two butterbeers, and sat down. Sipping at there drinks, the two of them chatted idly about the day they had experienced. After a while, Hermione took Ron's hand and said, "I wanted to thank you." She gave his hand a slight squeeze, and sensing no objection, kept it there.  
"Thank me for what?" Ron asked curiously. He was looking into Hermione's eyes, which seemed to be searching back into his. Could she somehow see what was going on in there?, Ron wondered.  
"For standing up for me with Malfoy," Hermione said. She let her gaze slide across his features, watching his reaction.  
Ron shrugged her thanks off and said, "Anytime," very quickly, and to his own chagrin, he added, "Harry would have done the same thing." He wanted to kick himself for saying it, he didn't know why he said it, but something in the way Hermione was looking at him made him want to seem like less of a braggart.   
Hermione smiled indulgently at him, "But Harry didn't do it, you did. And I thank you for that." With these words, she leaned in closer, concentrating again on the depth of Ron's eyes. Ron stared back, transfixed, unable to speak, and hardly to move. Something in his mind spoke though, "Now's the time!" His heart skipped a beat as the full realization of what he was about to do dawned on him, reaching a hand out to caress her face, Ron whispered as he drew closer to her, "I love you Hermione."  
It was all that Hermione needed to hear. Her heart melted in that moment, and she felt a rush of fantastic release as Ron's lips met hers. The embrace was slow, sweet, and somehow, Hermione thought, magical. When it ended, Ron looked at Hermione with an expression she'd not ever seen on his face. It was an expression of intense passion that took her breath away. All she could manage to say was, "I love you too, Ron. I love you so much..."  
  
Midnight came too slow for Harry Potter, but finally, at quarter till, he slipped on his invisibility cloak, grabbed his Marauder's Map, a gift from Fred and George in his third year, and headed down to the common room. There, sitting in an armchair by the fire, he saw Ginny, wringing her hands in her lap, and glancing nervously at the clock on the mantle. He crept up behind her silently, and gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he said gently, "Expecting someone?"  
Ginny jumped out of the chair and turned on the spot. She looked confusedly around for a moment, before Harry enveloped her in the invisibility cloak, wrapping his arms around her. Underneath the cloak, Ginny could see Harry's sparkling green eyes and his wide smile directed at her. She instantly began to feel the warmth of his body against hers, as she stared up into his face. In a nervous voice she spoke, "So this thing makes us both invisible?"  
Harry smiled and whispered, "Right now, not a person in the world can see us, we're isolated from everything...except each other." Harry didn't know why he'd added the last part, but his words seemed to have a positive effect, Ginny absolutely glowed up at him. She pressed her body against his, and Harry felt her heat glide through him like a trembling wave. Spontaneously, he took her face in his hands, and tilted her head back, allowing one of his hands to gently caress her long, flowing hair. Their lips met, and both were washed away with the intensity of the other's touch.  
Harry's mind was a blur of emotion. He felt more intense passion than he had ever felt, but his mind whirled, trying to rationalize it all. He kissed Ginny more intensely, letting his lips travel the length of her smooth throat. She tilted back passively, but soon regained herself as Harry's lips found hers again. Finally, Harry gave up trying to hold back, succumbing to the wonderful feelings that threatened to lift him away.  
Ginny was swooning as the kiss ended. She collapsed into Harry's arms, and started to cry, "I love you so much Harry, so much I couldn't hardly contain it all this time, and now, now you...you..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, after all, she wasn't sure.   
She didn't have to, Harry finished it for her, "I love you Ginny. It's been a bit of a struggle for me to realize that, but now I know." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. Trying to regain his composure, he said, "We should be going now, I'd like to show you something."  
Ginny followed Harry out of the common room, under the protection of the invisibility cloak.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Again, I'd like to say how appreciate I am of all your comments on this story, including the critiques I've received, (no I don't consider them flames), I'm happy to know that you all like the story. This is the third part, and honestly, not too much happens, but it's a good buffer between the 1st and 2nd parts, and the chapters to come. Don't worry, there's some fun stuff going on, and I still think you'll enjoy this one, but only your comments will let me be for sure, so be certain to review for me!   
  
Of Hearts and Masks  
Part III  
By: Steve Lewis  
  
  
Ginny and Harry walked through the corridors of the castle, until they came to the statue of the one-eyed witch that Harry had discovered with the aid of the Marauder's Map in his third year. Tapping it with his wand, Harry muttered, "Dissendum," and with a slight scraping sound, the statue moved away to reveal a small passage. He beckoned Ginny forward, and then followed after her.  
  
"We won't need this again for a while," he said, removing the invisibility cloak. They were in the secret passage that Harry knew, led out to Hogsmeade. Ginny kept looking up at Harry, as if to say something, but she stayed silent until they reached the end of the passage. They were in the cellar of Honeydukes, a candy shop in the village. Harry knew exactly where they were, but Ginny had no idea.  
  
"Where are we?" she finally asked. Harry just took her hand, and led her from the cellar, out to the main floor. It was dark and deserted, and Harry had ever reason to believe, locked. Ginny looked around with great surprise and curiosity, and asked, "Why on earth would you break into Honeydukes?"  
  
"So that we can break out, and get where we're going!" Harry said grinning. Ginny just looked at him, shocked for a moment, before they moved on. Harry unlocked the main entrance from the inside, and stepped out of the shop with Ginny. He closed the door, and muttering an incantation, relocked it with his wand.  
  
A full moon shone over the village, giving the street and the many shops along the street a pleasant white glow. Harry led Ginny silently out of the village, and to the base of the mountain where he'd met his godfather Sirius many times the previous year. The two of them climbed, for about a half hour before Harry finally signaled for them to stop. They were on top of the mountain, high above the castle and the village, both of which looked like miniature toys from this vantage. Above them, the full moon and a host of billions of stars shone brightly down upon them. A cool breeze rippled their cloaks as they looked out across the land below them.  
  
Ginny looked around the mountain top for a moment, and over the scene below her. "This is all very beautiful Harry, but why here? She had to admit, of all the places she could imagine Harry taking her, this wasn't one that had crossed her mind.  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment, not really sure how to explain this mountain to her. It wouldn't be safe to tell even her about Sirius just yet. His name would be cleared in time, Harry was certain of it. For now though, he had to invent something. "I just come here to think every now and then when I can get away," he said.   
  
Ginny leaned into him slightly and said, "It's very nice...peaceful." Harry nodded his agreement, and for a while, the two just sat there looking up at the stars. Harry had allowed himself to go into a kind of trance, as he stared up into the sky. Suddenly Ginny's voice, very soft though it was, interrupted his daze. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked.  
  
Harry was surprised by the question, but as he thought about it, he couldn't come up with a clear answer. "I...I don't know, it just, felt right," he said stupidly. "Why?"  
  
Ginny was looking up at him with that beautiful spark in her eyes, but her expression was one concentration. "I know why I kissed you, or rather, allowed myself to be kissed," said Ginny, "but since when have you ever had any feelings for me?"  
  
Harry was afraid this was going to happen. She was questioning the very things that Harry really couldn't answer himself. "Ginny, I'm not really sure," Harry said in an almost apologetic tone. "It's not that I'm interested in anyone else," he added quickly, noticing that her expression changed to an almost hurt one. He remembered Cho from last year, but that had just been a crush, nothing close to the way he was feeling now. "It's just that I think about you now so differently from the way I did before, it's...kind of scary."  
  
Ginny gave him a small smile, "It's also normal. I just want to let you know that I'm not about to rush a good thing. The kiss was nice, I really enjoyed it. Next time though, be sure about the way you feel."  
  
Harry was stunned by her statement. Was she saying that she didn't want him to kiss her? "I'm....sorry, I didn't mean to...," Ginny cut him off, giggling, "I don't think you understand what I'm saying." She moved closer to him, and put a hand delicately on his cheek, "Kiss me if you feel like that's what you should do. If you feel comfortable just holding my hand, do that. Don't do something because you feel like I expect it. We don't have to rush...now do you understand?"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I think I do understand," he said. "As far as it goes though, I don't mind kissing you," he said. With that, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, smiling. She laughed a little and shifted closer to him. Ginny laid against his shoulder for a long time after that, still hardly willing to believe her good fortune. It was well after two in the morning before they finally got up to leave. They slipped on the invisibility cloak and headed back toward home.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke in his bed, not wanting to get up. It was Saturday, he could sleep in if he wished, but Ron was nudging him, urging him out of bed.  
  
"I have got to talk to you!" he said excitedly. His face was bright and highly animated as he practically dragged Harry up out of bed. As Harry dressed, Ron began his story. "Harry, we actually kissed! I couldn't believe it!" Ron was saying.   
  
Harry fought back a yawn and said, "Kissed, You and who? What are you talking about?" He was utterly confused, but Ron still went on and on.   
  
"She's absolutely beautiful Harry, I don't know why we never noticed before..." he continued for a moment, before Harry cut him off, "Wait a minute...we never noticed? You not talking about....Hermione?" Ron nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. "You kissed Hermione!" Harry could hardly believe it. He knew that Ron liked her, but he never realized that Hermione felt anything for Ron.  
  
Harry finished dressing, and started downstairs with Ron to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down together, Harry noticed Ginny and Hermione making a beeline for their table. Ron saw them coming, and began blushing. When they arrived, Hermione sat down next to Ron, and Ginny took a seat beside Harry. The two of them had odd smiles on their face, and they couldn't seem to stop giggling. Hermione kept glancing over at Harry with a mischievous expression on her face.  
  
"What on Earth has gotten into you two?" Ron asked, finally fed up with all the secretive laughing. Hermione leaned in to give him a small hug saying, "It was nothing dear, don't worry about it." Instantly, Ron felt himself go red again. He'd never been called dear by anyone except his mother, and the infinitely annoying Professor Trelawney.  
  
Ginny said nothing, but she gave Harry a small smile. Harry had the strongest suspicion that somehow, Hermione had found out everything about the previous night. The two girls regained their control soon enough, and the four of them chatted for a while about nothing in particular.  
  
Their talking was interrupted by a drawling voice behind them, "Well, isn't this cute?" Malfoy smirked widely as he approached them. Ron made a quick grab for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.   
  
"I wouldn't try that in front of the teachers Weasel, unless you'd like to be suspended that is..." Reluctantly, Ron put his wand away. Malfoy took his concession as a sign to continue, "Yes, it's rather cute, don't you think guys?" Malfoy glanced over to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded stupidly in assent.  
  
Hermione had had enough, "Shut up, Malfoy! We didn't ask for you to come over here!" she yelled. Malfoy shot her a venomous look and said, "And I didn't ask for your opinion you Mudblood bitch!" Hermione was shocked into silence. She sat still for a moment, and suddenly burst into tears. Ginny moved over to her to try and comfort her.  
Harry and Ron didn't give Malfoy a second to react. Both drew their wands at the same time, each shouting separate incantations. Ron's blasted Malfoy backward, into his two pals, knocking them over. Harry's spell shot a stream of red light, which hit Malfoy and glanced off into Crabbe and Goyle. It was the Loco Mortis Curse. None of them could move. With them in this paralyzed state, Ron couldn't resist the urge to run up and begin kicking them, but Harry stopped him. An enraged Professor McGonagall was striding toward them, her eyes flashing angrily.   
  
McGonagall didn't say a word, she reversed the curse on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, then she grabbed Harry and Ron, leading them out of the hall. Harry looked back to see Malfoy laughing and the girls looking at them with apprehension on their faces.  
  
McGonagall led the two of them to her office, where she directed them to sit. She had an expression of suppressed rage on her face. She sat silently for a moment before speaking, giving Harry and Ron a chance to exchange worried glances. Finally, she spoke, "You have thirty seconds to explain to me what just happened in there," she said.  
  
Both of them started speaking at once, "It was Malfoy, he came over and deliberately tried to pick a fight!" Ron said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you take his bait Mr. Weasley! I would have expected better of two of my students, but again, I am dreadfully disappointed," McGonagall said. She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.  
Harry tried a somewhat calmer tact. "Professor, he called Hermione a Mudblood. I know that it was against the rules and everything, and we're willing to accept the consequences of that, but he deserved what he got."  
"I'm glad you have such strong convictions Mr. Potter, because you will be punished. Nothing that another student says is any excuse to attack them like that!"  
Ron interrupted her, hardly believing his own daring, "Professor Malfoy may as well be called a dark wizard now! Harry saw his dad meeting with Voldemort last year! Anything we do to Malfoy, I'm sure he'd do worse! He doesn't even belong in this school what with his dad being evil!"  
Harry wasn't sure, but he could swear that McGonagall's expression had soften, even if just the slightest bit. For what it was worth, the edge in her voice disappeared somewhat. "There is no proof of that Mr. Weasley. As much as I believe Harry's word, we can't go making assumptions like that. Regardless of all that, you will both have to be punished. I think a detention each will suffice. You will be informed of the place and time later." McGonagall said.  
  
Harry and Ron shuffled out of the classroom with grim expressions on their faces. They walked right into Malfoy as they turned a corner in the hall. He grinned maliciously at them and said, "So, not expelled yet huh? Don't worry, you'll pay for what you did! I'm surprised you had the guts to do what you did in there! After all, you know who my father is..." He let his voice trail off.  
Harry just looked at him, "If you think you're going to rope us into another fight, you're wrong Malfoy. As far as your father goes, I think he'll probably find his end with the rest of the Death Eaters, and you with him if you're not careful," Harry said.  
Malfoy gave Harry an evil stare and said, "I think you should be taking your own advice Potter. Maybe you ought to be careful of me." With that he shuffled off quietly.  
  
Ron watched after him for a moment before saying to Harry, "I wonder what he thinks he's playing at, threatening us like that!"   
  
Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know either, but I don't know if I like his attitude."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and before they knew it was Monday. Harry and Ron saw nothing of the Slytherin's, and subsequently Malfoy, until the middle of the day in potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the class, taking their customary seats. Malfoy walked past them, pausing for a moment near their desks. "Remember Potter, watch yourself..." With those words, he slid past them, and to his own seat.  
  
Potions was the usual torture that it always was, although it was largely due to the Slytherins this year. Harry had noticed that Snape himself seemed to hold a lot less animosity toward him this year. He was sure that it had something to do with the events last year, but he wished he knew exactly what Snape's part in all of it was.  
  
When the class was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom together. It was the last class of the day, so the three of them had the afternoon to themselves. Hermione walked in a brooding silence for a few moments, then said, "You know, I can't get over the feeling that Malfoy's planning something. I just wish I knew what it was."  
  
"I think you're being over paranoid," said Harry, although in the back of his mind, he had to admit that he'd had the same feeling. They all found there way to the Gryffindor common room, which was packed with students relaxing after the days classes. Harry spotted Ginny quickly, and walked over to her. "Hey you, how was school today?" He asked casually. He could tell that Ron was staring at him from behind.   
  
Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, and said, "Oh, it wasn't too bad, worst class was potions, but you know how that goes." Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I've got Malfoy in my class, and he always finds a way to make things so pleasant." Ginny laughed and said, "I can imagine. Most of the Slytherins in my class are pretty quiet, but Snape favors them all the time."  
  
As they were talking, Ron walked up with an embarrassed expression on his face and said, "Hey, Hermione wanted to know if you two wanted to go to dinner with us tonight." He grinned in an offish sort of way, giving Harry a bemused look. Before Harry had a chance to speak though, Ginny spoke for him, "Of course we'll go! What time?" Hogsmeade visits were a daily thing now, per a new policy instituted by Dumbledore, who felt that the students should be having as much fun as possible while at school.  
  
"Hermione wanted to go around eight, so I guess that's when we'll meet." Ron said. Ginny and Harry agreed, Ron left, and they went back to their conversation.  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note-I want to AGAIN thank all of you who have taken the time to review my story, and particularly those who have followed it, and provided me with valuable critiques.This next section is a bit less romantic than the last few have been, (no I'm not answering to complaints about a too quick first kiss here, this was my plan to begin with! J), but it includes a plot element that I think you'll all enjoy.Have fun reading it, and please review.

Of Hearts and Masks

Part IV

By:Steve Lewis

It was later that afternoon that Dumbledore's magically amplified voice filled the halls and rooms of the castle,"All Hogwarts students, I ask that you report to the Great hall at seven o'clock sharp.We will be having a special feast, and all students are required to attend."

When Ron heard the announcement, his heart fell.He knew that the banquet would mean missing dinner alone with Hermione and Harry.Besides, a trip into Hogsmeade always meant a stop by Honeydukes, and Ron was running low on his supply of candy.It was six thirty, sighing resignedly, Ron began to dress for the banquet.Harry walked up the stairs into the dorm a few minutes later.He didn't seem much happier about the announcement than Ron was,"I wonder what could be so important that they'd have to arrange a surprise feast," he asked Ron.Ron just shrugged, saying, "All I know, is that we aren't going to be able to go to Hogsmeade tonight."Harry shook his head and began to get dressed.A few moments later, they were headed down the Great Hall.

The teachers were already assembled there,as were many of the other Hogwarts students.As they all became settled, Dumbledore stood up."Thank you students, for arriving so promptly, as the announcement I am about to make is very important.You will all remember the Triwizard Tournament last year, and its unfortunate ending…"Dumbledore paused for a moment, letting the full effect of his words sink in."Well, in an effort to establish stronger bonds with foreign schools, we here at Hogwarts have agreed to again play host to some of our neighbors, though not in such a competitive environment.We have allowed three students from Durmstrang to enroll here for the rest of the term, so that they may glimpse first hand, the wonderful experience to be had at Hogwarts!"There was a round of enthusiastic applause from the students as Dumbledore finished.Harry clapped loudly along with them, until he looked over at Ron.He had an expression of fierce concentration on his face, and he seemed to be muttering something under his breath.Harry couldn't hear him at first, but as he leaned in a bit closer, he heard him saying, "Please don't let it be Krum, Please don't let it be Krum,"over and over, the ferocity in his voice becoming clearer with every repetition.

A moment later, the Durmstrang students came through the door.Two of them, Harry didn't recognize, the third however, was indeed Victor Krum, Bulgarian champion seeker, and student at Durmstrang.Harry was actually mildly surprised to see him.Had he been following Hogwarts promotion system, he would have graduated last year.Harry supposed however, that in different schools, the systems were different.

Harry looked over at Ron, and saw the expression of dissapointment on Ron's face.Leaning over, to be heard above the applause for the Durmstrang contingency, Harry asked, "What's gotten into you?"Ron stared at Krum for a moment before pointed and saying, "Him."Then he cast a meaningful glace at Hermione.Finally, Harry understood.Victor Krum had been quite taken with Hermione the previous year, when they had meet during the Triwizard tournament.He'd even made an attempt to keep in touch with Hermione over the summer, but his efforts were largely unsuccessful.Harry really wasn't sure why Ron was worried so much.

"Really Ron, that was ages ago, do you really think that he could cause you any trouble now?"Ron gestured in Hermione's direction and said, "Yes I think he could be a problem."Harry looked over to see Hermione frozen, not taking her eyes off of the Bulgarian student."Well, they were friends,"Harry said stupidly.He had to admit, that faraway look in Hermione's eyes seemed awfully familiar.He was sure he'd seen it looking at Ginny as she watched him.As much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like Krum could indeed be trouble if he were to pursue Hermione again.

As if Ron's luck couldn't get any worse, as soon as Krum spotted them at their table, he immediately rushed over and sat down.In their current arrangement, Hermione was squeezed forcibly between Ron's lanky body, and Krum's more compact muscular form.They all greeted him as he arrived, (though Ron not very enthusiastically), making quick recommendations as to which foods he would enjoy the most.For having been so enraptured by his presence, Hermione had surprising little to say.She kept staring at Krum through the entire meal though.

When the feast had ended, the group stood up to leave, and Krum stopped Harry before he could walk away."Harry, I vos wonting to ask you a question," Krum began.Here it goes, Harry thought to himself.The last time Krum had spoken to him privately, it had been to ensure that he, Harry had no romantic intentions with Hermione. Krum continued,"Is there…what I am meaning to say, are you and Herm…"Harry stopped him before he could continue, "No, there isn't anything between us.There never will be, we're just friends, and it's going to stay that way," he said.Krum nodded his head in happy understanding, as Harry continued, "However, you should know that she and my friend Ron, you remember the guy with the red hair, well they're kind of, involved."

Krum's expression, while never particularly pleasant, became even more grim, "I see, vell, we will have to see which she will chose…"Suddenly his features brightened."Now that I am here, I would like to fly with you!"At first Harry had trouble understanding what he meant,"Fly with me?Oh!You mean on broomsticks…Sure, It'd be an honor!"

"I vod like to teach you some of the things that we learn on Bulgarian national team.You are very good, and could play vell."Krum continued, excited."You know Harry, we use the same broom?"

Harry was surprised by this bit of information, "You fly a Firebolt?"Krum nodded, "It is the best broom available, especially in the right hands," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.Harry was now very excited about receiving the chance to fly with such an amazing player as Krum, and all he could ask was, "When would you like to meet on the field?""Could ve go now?"Krum asked curiously.Harry nodded saying, "We could, but I don't know how we could play in this dark!"

Krum just laughed and said, "Ve vill not play, ve fly."The two of them walked toward the Quidditch field out on the grounds.They were unaware of Hermione and Ginny following them out, taking seats high in the stands.

"This should be really good!"Hermione said.Ginny nodded in agreement, "Harry and Krum are two of the best fliers I've ever seen, but I wonder what they'll be doing, you can't play Quidditch with just one player a side."Hermione shrugged, and continued to watch.

Back on the field, Harry stood with Krum in the middle, as Krum explained the first exercise to him."Vot ve vill do, I vill take off first, then you vill follow me, trying to pass me…IF you pass me, then I must follow you, and also attempt to get ahead.The primary rule is, you MUST do everything that the leader does, or you are disqualified."

The rules seemed simple enough to Harry, so he nodded his agreement, and watched as Krum walked over to his broom, mounted, and kicked off.Krum shot into the air like a rocket, and Harry flew after him at lightening speed.Ahead of him, Krum had leveled off, Harry followed suit.Then, without warning, Krum broke left and high, giving Harry about two seconds to react before he overshot his mark.He stayed on course though, and the pursuit continued.He could tell Krum was picking up speed as he streaked across the field, and he increased his own to compensate.From what he could tell, this was the fastest he'd ever flown.

From the stands, Hermione and Ginny watched with apprehension, "My God look at how fast their going!"Ginny squeaked,every time the two of them took a sharp turn, she had to whip her head around violently to keep up with them.Hermione too, was impressed at their speed, but she couldn't help worrying about Harry.He'd never gone so fast that she couldn't see him!

Back on the field Krum still firmly held the lead as he streaked out in front of Harry, attempting to widen their gap.Suddenly, he tilted sharply upward, bringing his broom into a full inverted loop.Harry had no time to react, nor could he believe what he just saw.He'd never once witnessed a broom fly upside down, and still hold it's rider.

Krum stopped suddenly when he noticed that Harry had not followed him through the maneuver."Why did you not follow me?"Krum asked.Harry could only stare at him for a moment before replying, dumfounded, "How did you do that?"Krum laughed offhandedly, before explaining,"It is all about speed Harry.Muggles call it…physics.The faster you go, the more gravity holds you down to whatever you are on.It keeps you in place when you fly that fast.Try it.

For a minute, Harry was skeptical, but willing to trust Krum, he turned his broom downfield, and shot off at top speed.As he reached about midfield, he tilted the handle of his broom sharply, and felt himself falling for one dizzying instant.In the next, he felt glued to the handle of his broom, until finally he was completely inverted.He rolled quickly out of the loop, and resumed flying in the opposite direction."That was amazing!"He yelled to Krum."I'll have to try that in my next Quidditch match!"Krum smiled at him, and said, "It vorks very vell when you wish to change direction quickly, and mislead your opponent. You have the lead…go on."

Hermione and Ginny watched the two execute one inverted loop after another in utter amazement.Hermione guessed that the maneuver was very dangerous, but as neither seemed at all close to being injured, she just watched, transfixed by the two flyers darting across the field at blinding speeds.A few hours later, Harry and Krum walked away from the field together, finally taking notice of the girls in the stands."Did you see that?"Harry asked the two of them excitedly.Ginny rushed toward him, giving him a quick hug and said, "That was incredible Harry!Just think of what it'll be like when you play the Slytherin's!"Harry grinned from ear to ear.The thought of Draco Malfoy's stunned face when he pulled that maneuver on him, was exactly what Harry was thinking about.

They arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room just in time to see Ron come down from the dorms."Where have you all been?"he asked curiously.Ginny piped up quickly, "We've been watching Harry and Krum flying together.They're amazing!"As soon as she'd said it, she regretted ever having said it.Ron's mild expression instantly turned dark.Giving Hermione, and particularly Harry, a venomous look, he stalked out of the room, and into the corridor beyond.

Ginny was rather confused for a moment, "Was it something I said?"she said aloud.Harry just shook his head, and lead her over to a chair by the fire.Hermione stood there thinking.She knew exactly why Ron was upset, and she couldn't believe how selfish he was being.He should have known there was nothing between her and Krum, she'd made that clear to him last year.Still, Ron was being Ron, and as stubborn as he was, he wouldn't see her side of things.

Ron walked out into the corridor, with a dark expression on his face.He knew that he really had no reason to be upset, but then again, he knew Hermione, and he was quite sure that she'd be falling all over Krum by the time it was all said and done.He, plain Ron Weasley, didn't stand a chance against superstar Victor Krum, and that made him very angry, especially after all that had happened between Hermione and himself.

He headed out towards the Hogwart's grounds, well aware of the fact that the sun was setting quickly, and he'd have to be back inside again.It didn't concern him that much though, he already had one detention to serve.

Back in the common room, Harry was trying to explain the situation with Viktor Krum to Ginny.She knew that Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Krum the previous year, but she wasn't aware of just how deep Krum's feelings had gone for Hermione."You see, Ron has had a kind of crush on Hermione ever since last year, and as far as he's concerned, Krum ruined that.He's afraid that now that Krum's back, it'll ruin what he's accomplished with Hermione this year,"Harry told her.

He hadn't noticed Hermione walking up from behind."Well, if that's his attitude, he'll just have to get over it.I don't know how many times I've had to explain to him that Krum and I are just friends, nothing more!"

Harry spun around to face her."But you know Ron, Hermione.He takes things to heart really easily.You being in the stands to watch Krum and I, probably really upset him."

"Because he thought I was there to watch Krum," Hermione snapped.Harry just nodded."I went to watch YOU Harry, I was worried that you might get hurt!"Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I'd be alright, really,"Harry said embarrassedly."But I'm not the person you should be telling this to."

"Oh no!"Hermione said."If he's not willing to come to me, that's his problem."With that, she walked away, and up into the girls dorm.Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and said, smiling, "It's a good thing the only person I ever thought about was you,"Harry felt a pang of guilt as he recalled his feelings for Cho, if they could be called that, but he let it pass, wrapping an arm around Ginny.She felt warm against him and regardless of the looks they were getting from the other Gryffindor's, he was comfortable.

The evening finally wound down, with the return of Ron to the common room.He spoke to no one as he walked up the stairs into the boy's dorm.Harry followed soon after, ready himself to go to bed.When he arrived in his room, he saw Ron dressing quickly for bed.He wanted to say something to him, but he wasn't sure exactly what, "Ron…"Ron barely gave him a glance as he jumped into bed, and drew the curtains around.His attitude was really getting on Harry's nerves.

"Fine!If you're going to be like that, then you'll just have to listen to me through the curtains!"Harry said."Look, Hermione wants to be friends with Krum, and as far as I can tell, he's not that bad a guy.Can you please tell me what's so wrong with that?Isn't that the whole point of his being here?"

For a moment, all was silent behind the curtains of Ron's bed.Just when Harry thought he wouldn't be answering, a muffled reply came from within, "The problem is, Krum wants to be more than friends, and if he wants to best ol' Ron Weasley, how much difficulty would he have?"

Harry just shook his head."More than I think you give yourself credit for.Why do you always have to believe that you're in somebody's shadow?First me, now Krum.Ron, everyone finds their…" he couldn't think of the word, "well, glory, for want of a better way to say it, in something different.Krum is a good Quidditch player,I've got fame because of a name, and a past.What's so special about that?"

"It just is!"Ron yelled."But what's special about me?Nothing!I've had to be second in everything I've ever done!I'm never the clear winner!"He suddenly flung the curtains of his four-poster open, so that he could face Harry.His face was red and tear streaked, which surprised Harry a bit."You, of all people could not know what that feels like Harry.You've beaten everything from Quidditch to death itself.What have I won?"

Harry thought for a moment, trying to take in everything that Ron had said, and frame a response at the same time.Finally, he spoke, "That's simple Ron.It's so simple, that you're not willing to see it.You've won Hermione.You don't believe that because you're so paranoid of Krum.I have to warn you though, that if you keep acting the way you are, you might just lose her."

Ron shook his head.He was still being stubborn. "You just watch.I'll lose her anyway."With that, he shut the curtains to his four-poster again, and Harry decided to leave him be.

The next morning was a cool one, and the fog that clung over the Hogwarts grounds seemed to affect the moods of the students.Breakfast that morning was rather more subdued than usual.As Harry ate, he watched his friends, who were eating in total silence.He couldn't believe that something so small as the arrival of one student, could have such an effect.As he thought of the man himself, Krum walked up, and took a seat.He immediately began an animated conversation with Harry."So, vill we be practicing again sometime?There are many drills that I could teach you Harry,"with a sideward glace at Ron he said, "and you too, if you vold like to learn."Ron was somewhat surprised at being addressed by his former hero, but recovered his bad mood quickly, "I don't think my broom has the power required to fly with you," he said bitterly.

Harry jumped at the chance to make reparations, "You can just borrow mine, it'd be no problem Ron!" Not only did Ron love to fly Harry's broom, he was really given no choice because of their willingness to assist him.So, somewhat reluctantly, he agreed.__


	5. Default Chapter Title

** **

# Of Hearts and Masks

Part V.

**By:Steve Lewis**

** **

Author's note:Okay, I'll admit, part four wasn't all that great, even though I appreciate the good reviews…This one is a bit better, focusing a little more on the Hr/R angle that I think I've neglected up to this point.Don't worry too much though, I'll be back to my normal, H/G shipping self soon enough!Merry Christmas to all of you by the way, and I apologize for the delay, unfortunately us people with no life have full time jobs!!

Harry, Ron, and Viktor walked out onto the Quidditch field, surveying the perfect weather.The sun was shining, as it had been all day, and there was a cool breeze blowing.Harry and Krum had brought their brooms, as had Ron, although he fully intended to use Harry's rather than his own.When they had arrived at the field, Harry immediately gave his broom over to Ron.Ron took it with an excited expression on his face, looking over every inch of it.

"Hey Viktor, why don't you show Ron what you showed me yesterday?"Harry said.Ron looked at him curiously, but Krum edged closer to Harry saying, "I do not know if he vill be able to handle that maneuver…It is rather complicated Harry."He kept his voice low so that Ron wouldn't hear him.

Harry just shook his head and said, "Oh, give him some credit, after all, the broom does all the work, not the rider."Krum still seemed reluctant, but he walked over to Ron and said, okay, this is a very difficult move, that must be done high in the air, so let's go."

The two of them shot skyward, and Harry followed on Ron's old Comet 260.He watched as they hovered in midair, allowing Krum to explain the maneuver to Ron.Bored with just looking at them talk, Harry, started off on Ron's broom, a bit disappointed at its slower speed, but as he turned, he saw something that made him forget about the broom altogether.Again, Hermione and Ginnywere seated in the stands watching.His heart skipped a beat as he saw Ginny waving at him.

Harry flew his broom over to them, and landed lithely in the stands next to Ginny.She hugged him quickly, and in a low whisper asked, "How's Ron?"Harry looked out at his best friend, who was picking up speed on his Firebolt.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be mad at Krum anymore,"Harry said,"but I don't know if he's exactly real chummy with him either," he added.Ginny nodded her understanding, as she watched her older brother execute a series of dives, trying to keep up with Krum.

"I tried to talk Hermione into talking with him, but she's still being really stubborn!"Ginny started her sentence softly, but she increased her volume so that Hermione could hear her.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she looked over at Ginny,"HE, is being childish.I can't believe that he would think that I would ever…I mean that Viktor has any kind of effect…"She couldn't finish her sentence, as she appeared somewhat flustered.Harry noticed her eyes diverting out toward the field at Krum every couple of seconds as they spoke.Harry stood up, leaving his broom with Ginny and said, "Hermione, come with me for a minute."

Hermione stood up, and followed Harry out of the Quidditch stadium.There was a tense silence before Harry began,"Look Hermione, it's impossible for you to hide the way you feel about Krum, its just too obvious.It's just that, well, coming from his best friend, I think you need to be straight with Ron.Don't tell him that you don't have any interest in Krum, when anyone can tell that you do."

Hermione looked at Harry with a confused expression in her eyes, "The thing is Harry, I…I don't want to hurt Ron.He's been such a sweetheart and everything, and when I'm with him, its…nice.But Viktor, well…he's different.He's charming and good-looking, and a sweetheart in his own right," she said.

Harry shook his head, "I just don't see you and Krum working out," he said."I know that I may seem a bit biased, being as Ron is my best friend and all, but really, do you honestly think that Krum is the right person for you?I mean yeah, he can be sweet, he can be nice and everything, but he can also be an abrasive ass, and you're blind if you don't see that."

Hermione gave Harry a dark look, "And Ron is any better?Yeah, he's got all of his good qualities, but he's stubborn, with a bad temper, horrible studying habits, and an inferiority complex!"

Harry gave her a searching look before he spoke, "And even with all that, you told him you loved him."Hermione looked at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"He…he told you about that?"Her eyes had gone wide.Apparently, she assumed he'd kept it all a secret.

"Yeah, but just me.And hey, don't you get all offended, I know that Ginny told you quite a bit too!"Harry replied.

Hermione smiled at this and said,"That's true…and Harry, I had no idea you were such a good kisser!"

Harry blushed suddenly and said, "What did she say exactly?"Hermione just kept smiling, as she put a finger to her lips,"Can't tell, sworn to secrecy," she said, but she had a glint in her eye that made Harry believe that she did indeed know everything.

"You're avoiding the subject Hermione!"Harry said suddenly.He didn't know why he'd allowed her to put him off track.Hermione's expression turned dark again."All I'm saying is, if you don't want to be with Ron, tell him.Get it over with, and then go on with life.Just don't do THIS to him."

Hermione nodded, as tears filled her eyes.Slowly, she began to walk back to the Quidditch field, where Ginny was watching her brother fly.She eyed them curiously as they walked up.Noticing Hermione's tears, she gave Harry a questioning glace."I'll tell you later," Harry said softly, as he sat down.After a while, Ron settled on the ground, followed by Krum.The two walked over to where the others were sitting, looking slightly flushed from the wind.

"This broom is great Harry!"Ron said as he approached."You have got to let me borrow it again!"He handed the Firebolt to Harry as he turned to Krum, "And thanks for teaching me all that.I might even try out for the house team next year!"Krum nodded, and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Might I have a moment?"he asked.Hermione's face was still red from crying, but with a silent nod, she walked away with him.Ron stared after them darkly, watching as they found their way to a secluded spot away from the field. 

"I told you, didn't I?"he said to Harry bitterly.Harry didn't say anything, after the conversation that he'd just had with Hermione, he didn't know what to say.

Krum led Hermione away, until he was sure they were out of earshot of the rest.When they had gone far enough, Krum turned to face Hermione and said, "I have been thinking about you all summer, Hermione."Hermione was impressed, he'd actually learned to say her name right.She nodded, bidding him to continue."I have vanted to contact you, but it is, vell, difficult in my country.But now, that I am here, I vould vonder if…perhaps you would like to, see each other?"

Hermione wasn't at all surprised at his question, but she still wasn't sure how to answer."I…don't know Viktor.I like you, but it's just that…"Krum cut her off, "I know about Ron.But I ask you…make a choice.I do not know how he feels about you, only how I feel.I ask you Hermione, how do you feel?"

Hermione looked at him a moment before answering, "Confused.That's how I feel, and I don't know what to do about it."Krum just looked at her, apparently lost for words, and she walked away.Finally, he called after her,"At least meet me later?At the library.We can talk then?"

"Fine!" Hermione called back at him, as she continued walking.She would talk to him later, but right now, she wasn't sure if she could handle much more of him.She didn't see Ginny or the boys anywhere, so she continued until she reached the Gryffindor common room.Neither Harry nor Ron were there, but Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, warming her hands.Hermione walked over and sat next to her.

"So what did Krum want?"Ginny asked her.She didn't look over at her, choosing instead to keep her eyes on the fire.

"He wanted to know if we could…see each other," Hermione said.She glanced at Ginny to see what her reaction would be, but Ginny just kept her gaze on the fire.

Finally, she spoke,"Harry told me what was going on, how you felt about Krum and everything."

Hermione nodded and said quickly, "I would have told you Ginny, don't think I wouldn't have, I just didn't get the chance…"Ginny shook her head,"It doesn't matter, that's not the point.I just think that Harry's right.Don't let Ron keep being hurt, because he thinks there's something between you and him.If you don't want anything to do with him, let him know."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not like that though! I don't know what I want.Ron is sweet, and…comfortable.He is so nice to be around, to be with…but Viktor…Viktor is something different, something that I'm really attracted to, and I can't explain it."

Ginny nodded her head."I wish there was some way that I could help, but I don't know what I can do."Hermione just shook her head,"There is nothing you can do.I'll just have to figure it out on my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was beginning to feel rather lucky, Malfoy had hardly yet bothered to approach him, even after all of the threats he had made.He was beginning to think, that for some reason, Malfoy had backed off for good.He was being much too optimistic.

It was in Potions, the last class of the day, which the Gryffindor's shared with the Slytherin's, as always.Malfoy came in late, followed by a large number of Slytherin boys.As always, Snape ignored them, choosing instead to keep his eyes on the blackboard.When the Slytherin's had been seated, Snape turned around.

"He's always favoring them, it's pathetic!"Hermione whispered over to Harry.Harry just nodded, keeping his face forward so that Snape wouldn't realize that they'd been talking.Snape was notorious for taking points from Gryffindor for no reason at all, giving him a valid excuse just made it all that much worse. 

The lesson dragged on slowly, as Snape kept on lecturing about the use of truth serums.He told them that they would all have to make their own truth serum by the end of the week, to be tested on the subject of his choice.Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, he'd already had a close call with Veritiserum, a very powerful truth drug.

The bell rang, and Malfoy swept past Harry, and said, loud enough for the others in the room to hear, "You should still be watching yourself Potter, I might just have to sick the Death Eaters after you!"

Snape heard the comment, and whirled on Malfoy,"Draco, I will not tolerate ANY mention of that group, or of its leader in this class!Is that perfectly clear?"Malfoy was stunned for the briefest instant.Harry could totally relate to his surprise.He'd never heard Snape come after any Slytherin, much less his favorite.

Malfoy gained his composure soon enough though, and said, "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."Snape gave him a threatening look, but walked away.Malfoy looked back at Harry and said again, "Watch yourself Potter."With that, he sulked away.

AN:I know, a bit of an abrupt ending again, but I wanted another part up by Christmas.I think I accomplished a little bit in this one though, so I hope you all enjoyed it.I think I was doing all of you R/H fans a favor by focusing on them in this chapter, but unfortunately, I'm a die-hard H/G shipper, so you'll be seeing a lot more of them later.  


**_ _**

** **


	6. Default Chapter Title

# Of Hearts and Masks 

# P.VI

# By:Steve Lewis

AN:Well, toward the end of the last chapter, I foreshadow a little bit of Malfoy involvement, only to leave you all disappointed here.Sorry, but I felt that I needed to continue on with the Hr/Krum/Ron angle, just to make it a bit more clear.No fear though Ginny/Harry shippers, I've got that too, nice and evenly divided.For those of you who would actually like to read a plot in all this rambling, I can tell you that that's coming up to, perhaps not in this chapter, but in the next few.By the way, what's wrong with Roman numerals?? J  
___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was lost.Not in the literal sense, that was so possible in the sprawling Hogwart's castle, but in an emotional sense that she couldn't explain.She had never really had one guy attracted to her, much less two, and dealing with it was beginning to take it's toll on her.She sat in the library, calmly perusing the pages of a book, trying to look as casual as possible.Viktor would be there any time.What would she say to him?What could she say to him?She thought through her options, imagining herself saying, "Yes Viktor, I feel the same way about you, and I want to become involved with you."She thought about it, but the words rang hollow in her mind.There just wasn't enough truth to them.Yes, she liked him, a lot.He was different, he was dark and exciting, but she wasn't sure that was enough.So, onto her other option, "Well Viktor, you're nice and everything, but I just really think that Ron and I have a good thing going, and I don't want to spoil that without seeing it through."Well, it was a bit more truthful, but it still wasn't quite right.As far as she was aware, she and Ron really didn't have anything but a kiss and a few loosely spoken words.That could happen by accident.Hermione sat like this, lost in her own thoughts, until she was abruptly startled back into reality by a hand on her shoulder.It was Ron.

"What are you doing…I mean why…why are you here?"Hermione stammered.She hadn't expected anyone to know where she'd gone.She looked up at him, and couldn't help but notice the troubled expression on his face.His eyes stared down at her, filled with something that Hermione couldn't identify positively as either hurt or sorrow.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk, so if you're not too busy…"Ron trailed off, continuing to look down at Hermione.

"Actually, I was supposed to meet Viktor here…" as soon as she'd said it, Hermione found herself regretting it, Ron's expression suddenly turned stony.

"I see, well then, I won't be bothering you two, so I'll just be going," he said.He turned to walk away, but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron…wait.We do need to talk, but I have to get this out of the way with Viktor first!" 

Ron turned and glared at her, "Exactly what is it that you're playing at?Look, I want to be with you, and from the way you talk, you seem to want that too, but you refuse to get over Krum!Finish your business with Krum, _finish it__, and then we'll talk."With that he stormed off._

Hermione watched him leave for the briefest instant before turning and sitting back down.A moment later, Krum showed up, seating himself across from her."Thank you for coming to see me," he said simply.

Hermione nodded, "What is it that you wanted Viktor?"She didn't want to seem to short with him, but her head was spinning.

"Hermione, as I have said before, you are not like any girl I know.You are special, different.For this, I think I vold like to be your…boyfriend, I think it is?I know that you have this Ron who is also wanting you, but I think that I could make you happy."He said this with an air of finality, as if he thought he had settled the matter.

Hermione had expected this, but she still didn't know exactly what to say.Krum seemed like he was being honest, but he was also being rather conceited at the same time.Hermione just decided to say whatever came to mind, "Viktor, I know how you feel," she said with a sigh, "but you have to understand how I feel.Ron is very close to me, and I really believe that we have something…well, special,"Krum'sface fell noticeably at these words, but Hermione quickly moved on, "However, you excite me, you're unique and different and a million other great things,"Krum's expression turned brighter as she continued, "I don't know where that leaves us, but to be honest, I think that for us, me and you that is, to have a chance, we need to be friends first, and get to know each other better.After all, you may find out a lot about me that you really don't like, and you won't feel the same way."

Krum had listened to her speak in silence.Finally he said, "Vile ve are being friends, you vill be vith Ron?" He looked a bit hurt, so Hermione couldn't be completely honest.That was the idea she had in mind, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.Instead she said, "I don't really know, we'll just have to see."

Harry sat alone in the Common Room, gazing into the fire, a trancelike expression on his face.He found himself thinking about nothing, and yet everything, at the same time.He hadn't really seen Ginny all day.They'd passed each other coming and going a few times, but not for any extended period of time.He wanted to talk to her, to clear his head of some of the things he was feeling.He wasn't sure that he was confused anymore though.He _knew that he was attracted to her, there was no denying that, and he could even justify saying that he loved her.After all, in retrospect, they'd been through an awful lot together, and there was definitely some kind of bond there.Love though, was a subject that Harry didn't have much experience in however, and he wasn't sure how to feel.He was so afraid that he would make the wrong move, or say the wrong things, and it would all fall apart.He couldn't let that happen, no matter what.He valued Ginny to much as a friend, to want to hurt her, or make a mistake.It made him too careful._

As he was thinking these things, Ginny walked through the portrait hole, and into the common room.She noticed him sitting there, completely oblivious to her presence. So, she quietly slipped up behind him, and very lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was suddenly startled out of his reverie.Ginny stood behind him laughing as he whirled around to face her. "You scared me to death, you evil…"he trailed off as Ginny came around to the front of the chair, and sat in his lap.

Still giggling, but with a patronizing tone she said, "I'm sorry Harry….did I scare you, you poor baby?"

Harry blushed slightly and said, "You didn't scare me, I just didn't see you come in!" 

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as she shifted to a cradle position."I haven't seen you all day!I missed you."

Harry smiled, bringing his face a little closer to hers, "I missed you too.At that moment, Harry felt something that he hadn't even felt the first time he kissed her.The first time, it had been an automatic thing, something that had just happened, that he couldn't entirely explain.This time, however, he knew what he wanted to do.Every particle of his being was telling him that it was right. 

Harry bent lower, grazing Ginny's lips with his own, letting the electrical spark pass through him, grateful now for its presence.Before, Harry was surprised by it, but now, he could just tell that this was the way it was supposed to be.

Ginny tilted her head slightly, allowing Harry's lips to move searchingly across her face.He left small kisses along her eyebrows, her cheek, and finally, connected his lips with hers.Something inside of Ginny just exploded, a wave of passionate emotion, that she knew was beyond her control.She deepened the kiss, drawing herself closer to Harry as she did so.

Harry felt the heat of her body underneath the robes she was wearing, a warmth that washed through him, and made his heart feel as if it were humming.Harry brought his hands up to frame her face as they kissed, and slowly, ever so slowly, let his hands glide over her throat, across her breasts, and finally, resting at her hips.Ginny was minutely aware of his touch, allowing him access to her entire body.

Ginny leaned into Harry aggressively, causing the armchair they were in to tip slightly.Both ignored it, but Harry slipped out of the chair, bringing Ginny to the floor with him.Detaching himself from her kiss, he slid his lips down the length of her throat, with a line of soft, slow kisses, then, he met with the collar of her robes.A sudden urge to rip away this restrictive garment suddenly overcame Harry, but he knew that he couldn't act upon it in the way that his raging libido would have wanted.Instead, he gently slipped away one shoulder of her robes, letting his lips trail across her now bare shoulder.Harry brought one finger underneath the black, satin strap of Ginny's bra, and began to pull it away.

At that moment, a thought erupted in Ginny's mind.The euphoria of the moment had died, and she was left with the stark realization of what was happening.Inside her head, the words, THIS IS WRONG!!, exploded with a force so strong, she nearly said it out loud.However, she didn't need to.Almost at the same moment, Harry's hands pulled off of her, as if she was a hot stove.For a moment, neither spoke, they just looked at each other with equally disbelieving expressions on their faces.

"What the hell just happened?"Harry asked.He was out of breath, and was attempting to compose himself.Ginny shook her head.In all of her wildest fantasies about this boy, she'd gotten much further than this.She wasn't sure what had stopped her this time, but she wasn't in a mood to question it.

"I don't know Harry, but that was just too…" Harry finished the thought for her, "Fast."Ginny nodded in agreement and said, "I really think I should be going up to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Harry watched her stand up and leave with a bewildered expression on his face.Well, there, he'd gone and done it already.He'd ruined whatever he had with Ginny, over a few kisses.Overcome with anger about his own stupidity, Harry lashed out at the first object he saw, only, it wasn't an object, it was Fred Weasley.

Harry only just had time to pull the punch when he realized what he was about to hit, but the blow connected anyway, not painful enough to really hurt, but enough to surprise Fred.

"What the hell was that for!"Fred cried indignantly."Here I am, walking through the portrait hole, and I see my little sister running upstairs, and you go and punch me!Have the whole lot of you gone crazy?"

Harry sighed deeply and said, "I'm sorry Fred, I didn't see you there at first."Fred grinned widely and said, "Well, Harry my boy, what has you so upset that you're striking the first thing that comes up?"He assumed an almost paternal air as he sat next to Harry by the fire.Harry shook his head, "You're better off not knowing, believe me."

Fred smiled even wider and said, "Ah, but Harry, it is impossible to keep things from me, I am the great Fred Weasley!So, you may as well fess up, before I tell you what's wrong."

Harry looked at him with a bemused expression on his face before saying, "Well, if you're so sure, why don't you tell me then?"

Fred nodded knowingly and said, "Trouble with my little sis I imagine.Ah yes, it is coming to me now…"Fred trailed off, doing a rather good impression of Professor Trelawney."A romantic interlude gone bad…cold feet I imagine…why…Harry, you've been dating my little sister!"He said this last phrase in his normal voice, with an air of feigned surprise.

Harry shook his head, laughing a little bit, "What, did Ron tell you?"Fred put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh, a seer never reveals his secrets!"

"Yeah, well it is Ginny, we were kind of…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to describe it, "Making out, Harry.I walked in and saw most of it."Fred finished for him.

Harry looked at him disbelievingly, "You watched us, and didn't say anything?"

Fred grinned again, "I found it quite entertaining…"

"Look, I know that its really none of my business, but please Harry, be careful.That girl that you're so taken with just happens to be my sister, and I don't want to see her hurt," said Fred.

Harry nodded, "I understand.I feel the same way, I'm just kind of…lost."

Fred raised an eyebrow at Harry, "From what I could tell, you knew exactly where you were going!"

Harry looked at Fred's expression and burst out laughing.He wasn't sure that it was the appropriate thing to do, but soon enough, Fred joined him."Just be careful in the future Harry.Women are unpredictable, and one of these days, Ginny won't stop you."

Fred looked at Harry, all the seriousness back in his voice, "That's when you'll have to stop yourself, understand?"Harry nodded as Fred stood up again, and went into the boys dorm.He had a lot to think about.What Fred had said was right, he'd need to be careful with Ginny, but he was still quite lost.

- And that would be the end of that chapter.I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you review, as it is important to me to hear your comments.

Steve

**_ _**

** **


End file.
